Wolf O'Donnell
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase: Wolf (SSBB). Wolf O'Donnell (''ウルフ・オドネル Urufu Odoneru'') es un personaje de la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]], quien es el líder del equipo Star Wolf, el rival de Star Fox. Wolf hizo su primera aparición en Star Fox 64. Se sabe muy poco sobre su pasado, o la forma en que recibió su "parche". Muchos han visto a Wolf como un anti-héroe en lugar de un villano, sobre todo después de su aparición en Star Fox: Assault. Él es un personaje jugable desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En este juego, su voz en japones viene de Mahito Oba, mientras que su voz en inglés viene de Jay Ward. Descripción del personaje Wolf originalmente iba a aparecer en Star Fox 2 para SNES. Sin embargo, aunque el juego se terminó por completo, fue cancelado debido al lanzamiento del Nintendo 64. No obstante, algunas de sus características fueron utilizadas en Star Fox 64, incluyendo el equipo Star Wolf. Wolf hizo su aparición en el canon por primera vez en Star Fox 64. Él, junto con León Powalski, Andrew Oikonny, y Pigma Dengar, formó el equipo Star Wolf y fueron contratados por Andross para destruir el equipo Star Fox, liderado por Fox McCloud. A lo largo del juego, el jugador pelea dos batallas contra Star Wolf; sin embargo, hay tres diferentes batallas con ellos en general. Nueve años después de los eventos de Star Fox 64, en Star Fox: Assault, Wolf fue conocido como Lord O'Donnell entre los delincuentes en el escondite espacial Sargasso. Cuando el equipo Star Fox fue a buscar a Pigma (quien robó un núcleo de memoria), Star Wolf (actualmente constando de Panther Caruso, León, y Wolf) fueron a destruir el equipo Star Fox por invadir su organización. Star Wolf fue derrotado en la batalla. Cuando la amenaza de los Aparoids surge, Wolf llegó a Corneria para salvar a Fox de los Aparoids (Wolf dijo que la única razón por la que salvó a Fox fue para que pudiera destruir a Fox personalmente). Después de ese evento, Star Wolf dió apoyo al equipo Star Fox dos veces más en el juego, incluyendo la batalla final. Debido a todo esto y a su actitud respetuosa, muchos han visto a Wolf como un anti-héroe. Después de que la Colmena Aparoid explotó, el equipo Star Wolf no fue encontrado, aunque Fox especula que estaban vivos. Esto fue probado como cierto en Star Fox: Command. Después de los acontecimientos de Star Fox: Assault, el equipo Star Wolf fue confirmado aun vivo y continuó su vida de crimen. Sin embargo, fueron descubiertos por los militares de Corneria. Como respuesta a sus crímenes, se fijó una recompensa para cada miembro, Wolf teniendo la más alta, fijada en $3.000.000. Para evitar llamar la atención, se establecieron en una base en Fichina. Después de esto, trataron de eliminar sus recompensas y estaban cansados de ser vistos como villanos. Star Wolf comenzó a planear una manera para derrotar al Imperio Anglar. Después, el equipo se dividió. Mientras Leon y Panther fueron a Katina, Wolf estuvo presumiblemente investigando un dispositivo que construyó Andross, que neutraliza la toxicidad del mar del planeta Venom, lo que les permite infiltrarse en la base enemiga. El equipo Star Fox encontró el dispositivo en Titania, sin embargo, pero Star Wolf hizo que el enemigo huya de Venom, lo que permite a Star Fox acabar con los enemigos. Star Wolf no fue visto de nuevo hasta el final, donde Krystal le solicita a Fox eliminar las recompensas de sus cabezas. En Super Smash Bros. Melee [[Archivo:Wolf Cameo SSBM.png|thumb|Wolf en la introducción de Super Smash Bros. Melee]]En la secuencia inicial del juego, hay un breve momento en que Fox McCloud, pilotando su Arwing, se cruza con Wolf, quien pilotá su Wolfen. Una imagen de los dos personajes en sus cabinas es vista brevemente. En los primeros días despues del lanzamiento del juego, esto dio lugar a mucha especulación de que Wolf jugaría un papel en el juego, tal vez como un personaje jugable. Sin embargo, este no fue el caso. La nave de elección para el equipo Star Wolf, el Wolfen, aparece en los escenarios Corneria y Venom, al parecer batallando contra Star Fox en sus Arwings. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Wolf es un personaje secreto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su aspecto se basa en sus apariciones en Star Fox: Assault y Star Fox: Command. Wolf parece estar basado libremente en sus pilotos rivales Fox y Falco, pero sus ataques son en su mayoría nuevos, con la excepción de su Smash Final. Todos sus ataques normales, que implican el uso de sus garras o las piernas, son muy diferentes. La mayoría de los ataques de Wolf son un poco más fuertes que los de Fox o Falco, pero es algo más lento. Sus movimientos especiales son también similares. Su Disparo láser dispara una bola de energía que es más fuerte que el de Falco, pero tiene alcance limitado, tiene un diseño muy diferente y también tiene un accesorio en forma de garra en la parte inferior de la misma. Centella Wolf es como Ilusión Fox, pero se mueve en diagonal, en lugar de horizontalmente. Si este movimiento se conecta al final, también inflige más daño y se puede utilizar como un Smash meteórico. Su Reflector es diferente en que envía todos los proyectiles de vuelta al doble de su velocidad inicial. Por último, Wolf de fuego es una patada que golpea varias veces al oponente y es una técnica de recuperación efectiva. A diferencia del Fox de fuego y del Pájaro de fuego, Wolf de fuego no quema y carga el doble de rápido. Descripción de trofeo (en ingles) :A pilot whose real name is Wolf O'Donnell. He leads a group of mercenaries called Star Wolf. He's crossed paths with Fox many times, and each acknowledges the other as a competent rival. Wolf's constant interference with Fox is a result of Wolf's history with Fox's dad, James. Wolf's long history of criminal enterprise has resulted in a large bounty on his head. :*''Star Fox 64'' :*''Star Fox: Assault'' Véase también